Recaps (Episode 3-25)
''Episode 1-25 This page contains recaps of Episode 1-25 of 'These Days, published on the Writers Express forum between 2nd February-PRESENT: Episode 1 (S01E01): 'Flashbacks' | Tuesday 1st September 2015 '' ''This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 1st February 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 1st September 2015 (TDS time). It was published in Week 001 (TDS time). The episode focuses mainly on the backstory of the Wright family - '''Lisa Wright, her husband Glen Wright, and their two, adopted teenage children, Danielle Harvey and Liam Hardacre. The episode infers that Lisa is quite an impulsive character, and whilst her heart is in the right place, she does not always see the big picture. This in contrast to her husband Glen, who is more cautious in his outlook. Danielle is sweet and sensitive, whilst Liam is friendly but passionate, with an occasionally fiery temper not dissimilar to Glen's own. Part of the episode deals with the time Glen and Lisa's baby daughter, Sophie Wright, died at home from SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome), devastating her parents in a time before Danielle and Liam were on the scene. The loss provoked unpredictable behaviour in Lisa, and at one point she put one foot on a bridge, indicating to a passing stranger, Rosy Lyons, that she may be contemplating suicide. Lisa denied this, but badly in need of some comfort, allowed Rosy to humour her by buying her a coffee at a local café, Doyle's, run by proprietor Liz Doyle. In conversation, Lisa and Rosy realised they both frequented Doyle's regularly and both knew Liz. They parted on good terms, but the main benefit of their exvhange was that it helped Lisa heal. As such, her somewhat damaged relationship with Glen also began to heal, having previously shut him out in the aftermath of Sophie's death. But she feared their marriage may be in trouble again when she had a pregnancy scare which left her terrified, and revealing to Glen that the trauma of Sophie's death means she may never be able to face having children again, and she worried how Glen would take this. However, Glen insisted he could live with it, and it was his suggestion that they consider adoption. The couple deliberately adopted teenagers, having been made aware that this age group is the least likely to be adopted. They first adopted Danielle, and after that proved a real success, Liam came a year later. Everything in the Wright family now appears to be going well, except for the presence of local barmaid Anita Johnson, a bitchy and waspish figure in the community. In narrative form, Lisa describes Anita as a 'problem', though no context is given at this stage. The cliffhanger of this episode is Anita breaking the fourth wall by 'flashing her trademark smirk' to camera. Episode 2 (S01E02): 'False Idols' | Wednesday 2nd September 2015 '' This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 8th February 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Wednesday 2nd September 2015 (TDS time). It was published in Week 001 (TDS time). This episode introduces twelve new characters to the audience, although the characters themselves are already established members of the local community. The audience is introduced to gay character '''Jason Warren' (pictured, left), who co-owns and runs a women-only salon called Fabulous! alongside his friend and business partner Lisa Hopkins, the first ever character who was introduced in Episode 1. Jason behaves conspicuously in this episode, asking Lisa if he can take a break while he goes out to deal with something, which he does not declare to her. Later on, Jason is seen working out at a local gym, Sweat, and is seen to be on familiar terms with the gym's owner, Hari Kapoor (pictured, right). Jason and Hari are seen discussing something which the dialogue keeps deliberately vague, but it is clearly something serious, about a decision Jason needs to make and answer Hari wants. Whatever this decision is, it will affect Lisa somehow, however Hari is insistent he 'needs an answer' sooner rather than later. Other new characters introduced in this episode are housemates Lee Rogers (who runs a petrol station), Jack Matthews (a mechanic who owns and runs a garage next to Lee's petrol station) and Stephen Chapman (deputy manager of the Leicester campus of Hotel Republic, a global chain hotel). All three live together, and make up what the show refers to as the 'guyshare' (i.e. a house share made up entirely of men). In their first scene, Lee and Jack discuss the latter's burgeoning romance with his girlfriend, Rachel Hornby. However, Jack makes it clear that he and Rachel's brother, Tom, simply cannot get along and have recently had another fallout. Jack later mocks Lee when he receives a suspiciously romantic text (it ends with a kiss) from someone called 'Addy'. This is suspicious because Lee has been dating local nurse Rosy (who comes to Lisa's rescue in Episode 1) for several months. However, Lee claims Addy is a gay friend of his, who has a crush on him. Jack teases him about this, but his somewhat humourless reaction makes Jack quietly suspicious. In another story arc, Hotel Republic's Leicester branch is shown to be going through a turbulent time. Bob Emerald, a hands-on company director, humiliates the ailing hotel manager, Max Marshall, by revealing that the hotel has just been downgraded from four-star to three-star. As such, the board of directors is seriously considering putting veteran manager Max on 'gardening leave' (a euphemism meaning they want Max to take time off on full pay until a suitable replacement can be found for him). Max is later seen discussing this with his outraged son, the arrogant area manager Ed Marshall. However whilst they discuss matters, Max suffers a serious coughing fit, which attracts the attention of Stephen, who comes into the office and demands that a reluctant Ed fetch Max a glass of water. It is clear that Ed and Stephen are nemeses, and later also obvious that Ed and Stephen enjoy an open and trusting relationship. Max concedes to a concerned Stephen that maybe he really is too long in the tooth for the manager's job, and should step aside as head office want him to. Earlier on in this story arc, the audience is introduced to another friend of Stephen's, the friendly and witty head receptionist Chandra Patel. The Wright family, who dominate Episode 1, feature in more of a supporting role in this episode. Mum Lisa is delighted when she receives a letter from social services revealing that she and husband Glen have been approved to adopt a third teenager, alongside their other kids Danielle and Liam. However, Lisa is somewhat troubled by Glen's rather muted response to this news. Later on, her troubles prove to be well-founded when Glen stuns her by admitting he does not want to go ahead with a third adoption after all, and that Liam also has reservations about it. A family and another set are also introduced in this episode, namely The Moonshine Inn, run by the colourful, Northern family the Donnellys. Maxine is the colourful, snooty, devout Catholic landlady, alongside her sardonic, easygoing husband Phil. With them are there teenage kids - 16-year-old Carrie (a quirky and dysfunctional hair and beauty student) and her 17-year-old brother Noah (a gentle and sensitive art student). Both attend the local Newben College alongside Noah's friend, Liam. Over the episode, Maxine expresses concern that she never sees Noah 'with a girl on his arm', and asks a reluctant but compliant Phil to talk to Noah about this. Noah claims there is a girl on his radar, which reassures Phil but Maxine remains unconvinced. Noah later heads upstairs to discuss the 'weird conversation' he had just has with their parents downstairs in the bar. The cliffhanger of this episode is Carrie asking a nervous Noah why he does not just tell Phil and Maxine 'the truth' - that he is gay? Episode 3 (S01E03): 'You Think You Know Someone' | Thursday 3rd September 2015 '' This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 15th February 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 3rd September 2015 (TDS time). It was published in Week 001 (TDS time). This episode introduces a further five new characters, although the characters themselves are already established members of the local community. The consist of dopey but loveable chef's assistant '''Woody' (real name Paul Woodley), friendly but feisty head of housekeeping Donna Lynch, lively waitress Lindsay Adams, flaky but kindly student nurse Keeley Rogers, and the protective but somewhat mysterious undergraduate Tom Hornby. In addition, the character of student nurse Rosy Lyons is reintrouduced in the present, having first been seen in Episode 1 as part of Lisa Hopkins's backstory. The main story arc of this episode is led by Lisa Hopkins. Initially, she is at work and becomes upset, prompting her concerned friend and colleague Jason Warren to comfort her and encourage her to open up. Lisa reveals that her husband, Glen Wright, has had a change of heart about adopting a third child, leaving Jason having to bite his tongue as he himself has something to tell her, but has again been thwarted by fate. Later, Lisa goes food shopping at supermarket Sanco's, but finds herself delayed by the dizzy antics of customer Keeley, who's debit card is declined at the till. She checks her purse for cash, but admits to the cashier she does not think she has enough. Irritated by this, Lisa decides to pay for her. Later, Lisa comes out of the supermarket and notices Keeley in front of her. Shortly after, Keeley's shopping bags burst, leaving a momentarily amused Lisa taking pity on Keeley, and offering to drive her home. It's then they learn they both live in Middlehampton (one of the show's ficitional Leicester suburbs). Lisa then feels Keeley looks familiar, and following further conversation, she realises Keeley is in fact one of her customers at her salon! Once Lisa and Keeley arrive at Keeley's share house, the latter invites Lisa in for a drink. There, Lisa meets a friend and housemate of Keeley's, Lindsay Adams, who is suffering from a heavy cold. Soon after, the house's third resident comes downstairs - and it's none other than Rosy Lyons! Later, Rosy and Lisa catch up over coffee at Doyle's cafe in town, where they discover they have a mutual companion - Lee Rogers, a friend of Lisa's and the boyfriend of Rosy. Lisa and Rosy resolve not to lose touch again. The episode opens on a new day with the continuation of Noah Donnelly's 'gay' story arc. Noah finally confirms his sister Carrie's long-held belief that he is gay, and she tells him she 'couldn't care less', also assuring him that their easygoing dad, Phil, will not mind either. However, it is the reaction of Donnelly mum, Maxine - a devout Catholic - that Noah is worried about. Noah tells Carrie he does not currently have a boyfriend, but when he does, he will conduct any gay relationship in private. Carrie criticises this idea as unworkable, but Noah holds firm. Later, Noah is sat alone in Linford Park when he is joined by friend and college peer Liam Hardacre. Liam immediately realises something is not right with Noah, but the conversation deviates to becoming about Liam's articulate reservations about his adoptive parents, Glen and Lisa, adopting a third teenager. However, now that Liam has opened up to Noah about what is on his mind, he expects the same in return. At this point, a nervous Noah admits to Liam that he is gay. Soon after, Liam reveals that his brother, Elliot - currently serving time in a Young Offenders prison - is also gay. But Liam assures Noah that he is more affected that Elliot is in prison than that he is gay. Noah says Carrie worked it out, and that Liam is free to tell Danielle, his surrogate sister, but that absolutely no-one else must know - especially his parents. Liam disagrees with this idea, in common with Carrie earlier, but Noah believes it would 'tear the family apart', and he does not want to be the facilitator of that. The other main story arc of this episode is a somewhat lighter affair - that of the perceived romantic feelings between Hotel Republic's deputy manager, Stephen Chapman, and head of housekeeping, Donna Lynch. Assistant chef Woody and head receptionist Chandra Patel, who are housemates and friends as well as colleagues, believe that Stephen and Donna should be a couple, and make no secret of this to either Stephen or Donna. However, the only two who are not sure and unaware of how they feel about each other are Stephen and Donna themselves! Later, All four of them go out for drinks after work at The Moonshine Inn pub. With Donna in the toilets, Chandra and Woody encourage Stephen to 'go for it' with Donna, however he bottles it and says he will think it over! The cliffhanger of this episode happens in the same scene as the Stephen/Donna story. Lawyer Glen Wright is at the bar, discussing his frustrations about the limboed third adoption with sympathetic barmaid Anita Johnson. She encourages Glen to stand his ground and be assertive with Lisa, and tells him she is 'too good for' Lisa. She goes on to compliment him, but her furtive banter becomes flirtation - and she tells a stunned Glen that he knows where to find her if he ever wants some 'relief'. Episode 4 (S01E04): 'Frienemies' | Tuesday 8th September 2015 '' This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 22nd February 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 8th September 2015 (TDS time). This episode was published in Week 002 (TDS time). In something of a contrast to the newcomer-heavy episodes of the opening week, only two significant new characters are introduced in this episode - one of whom is '''Rachel Hornby', live-in sister of undergraduate Tom and an NQT (newly-qualified teacher) at Linford High, where she teaches English. Although Rachel and Tom live together and with their parents, their parents are currently offscreen, unnamed characters. At work, Rachel's charges include Danielle Harvey and the show's other significant new character, troubled student Finn Walker. Finn is a newcomer to Linford High, having moved schools many times over the years following torment at the hands of school bullies. However, quiet, nervous Finn is already under fire from Linford's more obnoxious pupils. Unimpressed Rachel gives the bullies short shrift, and tells Finn to sit next to Danielle at the front. Initially, Finn and Danielle's exchanges are a little awkward, but they soon soften. Later on at lunchtime, Danielle spots Finn sat alone on the school field, and gets to know him a little better, and about his troubled background. It's during this conversation that Danielle hints that Finn can trust him, and the two form a bond. Aiden and Kirsty are minor characters introduced, but they only appear in one scene, picking on Finn. Meanwhile at'' Doyle's'' café, proprietor Liz Doyle is somewhat concerned at glum-faced waitress Lindsay Adams, but Lindsay dismisses this. Later however, it becomes clear that Lindsay's ire is with customer Lee Rogers, a petrol station manager. Lindsay warns him not to string along Rosy Lyons'', her friend and his girlfriend. This follows up similar warnings Lindsay had earlier given to Rosy about 'keeping her eyes open' where serial womaniser Lee was concerned. Lindsay asks if Rosy is happy with how things are, but Lee tells her to butt out. However, Lindsay renews her warning not to 'mess Rosy about'. Feeling that his hand has been forced somewhat, Lee later tells Rosy that he likes their relationship as it is, prompting a briefly angry Rosy to wonder if he has been speaking to Lindsay or Keeley (Keeley was present when Lindsay warned Rosy about Lee earlier). However, Lee lies and says he has seen neither of them today. Lee goes on to assure Rosy that he would like to develop their relationship eventually (babies, marraige etc.) but not for the moment. Rosy lies and says she is happy if he is, but later her face suggests she is less assured by Lee's words, not more. This moment is also the episode's cliffhanger. At the garage, owner and mechanic '''Jack Mason' is initially less than happy with apprentice Liam Hardacre, who turns up for his first day ten minutes late! However, Liam's work ethic impresses Jack throughout the day. As such, Jack tells Liam he can still leave on time, although he jokes he will fire Liam if he is late tomorrow. Jack has a more pressing issue today, though - his ongoing difficulties with girlfriend Rachel's brother, Tom. Earlier, Rachel and Tom - who are very close - discussed the issue, in which Tom made his feelings about Jack to Rachel clear, namely that Jack is an 'idiot' and that Rachel 'could do better.' However, Rachel warned Tom that they are 'going to fall out' if he and Jack do not try to make amends. Subsequently, Tom went to see Jack at the garage and clear the air. However, despite shaking hands and agreeing to be 'frienemies' (which is the episode's title), it is clear the two men remain suspicious of each other. More minor developments in this episode are Liam confiding in a secretly pleased Glen that, he too has reservations about Glen and Lisa's limboed third adoption. Later, Glen is angered to learn that Lisa has been discussing the issue with gossipy Liz Doyle. He bumps into barmaid Anita Johnson outside Doyle's, where despite his insistence that he loves his wife and family, she reiterates her flirty offer of becoming Glen's 'special friend'. This is episode is notable for the absence of hairdresser Lisa Wright, who appeared in all three of the opening episodes. Episode 5 (S01E05): 'Maxed Out' | Wednesday 9th September 2015 This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 8th March 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Wednesday 9th September 2015 (TDS time). This episode was published in Week 002 (TDS time). This is the first episode not to introduce any new characters, although one character dies. One of the stories in this episode focuses on petrol station manager Lee Rogers, waitress''' Lindsay Adams''' and trainee nurse Rosy Lyons in different ways. Rosy is rather cool with Lindsay for making her fret about Lee's commitment to their relationship, however Lindsay apologises and says she genuinely was just being a good friend. Rosy accepts this, and the two make peace. Later, Lee's friend and housemate, mechanic Jack Matthews, chides him for cheating on 'nice girl' Rosy. However, things take a more serious turn when Jack claims he has worked out who 'Addy' - a mysterious person who has been texting Lee seemingly romantic messages recently - actually is. Later, Lee opens up to Jack and tells him he knows girlfriend Rosy is special and he does not want to lose her, but he also realises that means ending things with 'Addy', now undoubtedly identifiable as a woman. Lee says he cannot see 'Addy' tonight but he will tomorrow, and when he does he will end things with her. Elsewhere, salon co-owner''' Jason Warren''' shares his myterious worries about needing to make a big decision that will hurt someone close to him with supportive café owner Liz Doyle, who advises him that if it is something he really wants, he has to go for it, and that if the person he is worried about cares about him as much as he clearly cares about them, they will come round to the idea in time. This spurs Jason on to talk it through with gym owner Hari Kapoor and agree to a deal with him, provided he takes 'the ad out of the paper.' Later on at Liz's café, Doyle's, Jason finally reveals his big secret: Hari is selling the gym, Sweat - and Jason is buying it! However, this means pulling out of the salon business Fabulous! with friend and work partner Lisa Hopkins - something he already dreads, without the added pressure that Lisa is still coming to terms with Glen changing his mind about a third adoption in the Wright family. However the episode's main story revolves around Hotel Republic. Manager Max Marshall shocks deputy Stephen Chapman by telling him he is handing his notice in at the end of the week, i.e. jumping before the board of directors give him the push. He assures Stephen he will recommend him for the manager's job to Bob Emerald, a senior member of he company, as Max's jealous son Ed looks on from the near distance. Later, Stephen decides to open up to head of housekeeping and potential love interest Donna Lynch about everything that has been happening regarding Max lately - but they are soon interrupted by a clearly worked up Ed, who orders Donna to take her break elsewhere while he talks to Stephen. Once Donna leaves, Ed makes it clear to a bemused Stephen that he saw him and Max this morning, and knows exactly what Stephen's 'agenda' is. He accuses Stephen of loving the trouble Max is in and delberately cosying up to Max because he secretly has one eye on Max's job! Incredulous, Stephen goads him and jokes snarkily that he is probably more of a son to Max than Ed is, prompting Ed to see red and the pair to break out into a violent scuffle. Max himself then enters and tries to break them up, but in the process, he starts having chest pains and collapses, clutching his arm and wheezing that he is having a heart attack. Stephen tells Ed to ring for an ambulance because his phone is not on him. Ed subsequently leaves to head outside and ring an ambulance. Later, Donna has accompanied Stephen to Leicester St. Mary's Hospital, where Max is being treated. Stephen initially blames himself, but Donna reassures him. He is moved by this, and the two lean in to share their first kiss. However, the moment is broken when nurse Rosy and an ashen-faced Ed stroll solemnly down the ward. The cliffhanger of this episode is Rosy breaking the news to Donna and Stephen (Ed already knows by this point) that Max is dead. Episode 6 (S01E06): 'Love And War' | Thursday 10th September 2015 This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Sunday 8th March 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 10th September 2015 (TDS time). This episode was published in Week 002 (TDS time). The main story deals with the aftermath of Hotel Republic's manager Max Marshall's shock death from a heart attack the day before. Deputy Stephen Chapman tells a staff meeting that he will be taking over as acting manager until a replacement for Max is appointed, and has appointed head of housekeeping and love interest Donna Lynch as his acting deputy. Hadiqa, an uncredited chambermaid, is appointed as acting head of housekeeping. Later, Stephen attends the police station to give a statement, as does Max's son Ed. As the shaken pair meet, whilst they do not reconcile as such, they seem to call a truce. Once Stephen heads in to an interview room to give a statement, Ed tells the desk sargeant he thinks his mobile phone has been stolen, and becomes teary. Elsewhere, friends and colleagues Chandra Patel (head receptionist), Donna Lynch (currently deputy manager) and Woody (assistant chef) console each other. One of the supporting storylines is a more lighthearted affair, to offset the emotional material going on elsewhere in the episode. Teens Carrie Donnelly (trainee beautician) and Danielle Harvey (Year 11 student) have made plans to go to the cinema, but their plans have been modified as Carrie's art student brother Noah has been invited along by Carrie. Similarly, Danielle has invited school friend Finn Walker. As they loiter outside the cinema, they realise they have no idea what they actually want to see, and discuss it. Once they make a decision, Finn gets a phone call from his dad, and distances himself from the others to speak to him. Once he does so, Danielle pleads with a reluctant but begrudgingly willing Carrie and Noah to find out if Noah fancies her. After the film, Danielle claims she needs to go to the toilet, and nudges the Donnelly siblings before heading back inside. There the remaining trio of Carrie, Finn and Noah have a comically awkward conversation where the subject deliberately keeps being directed toward Danielle. However, Finn gives little away, however he and Noah seem to have hit it off. Elsewhere, lawyer Glen Wright and hairdresser wife Lisa make peace over his decision to change his mind over a third adoption. He assures her he is not saying never, just not for the moment. He also shares this with café owner Liz Doyle, whom both Lisa and Glen have been separately confiding in about it all. The other main supporting storyline is the ongoing of who 'Addy' is - the woman petrol station manager Lee Rogers is having an affair with behind his nurse girlfriend Rosy Lyons's back. At home in the evening, mechanic, friend and housemate Jack Matthews worries he is alienating Lee by going on too much about Addy and Rosy, and assures him it is not going to come between them, he just does not think that it is fair on Rosy. Lee is very agreeable about this, but warns Jack that Addy is coming over any minute now to talk to him about it, if Jack feels like escaping! Jack agrees and heads out, but as he opens the front door, 'Addy' herself is stood there, and enters as Jack heads off. With her back to camera, Lee tells 'Addy' that he has been thinking about her advice over Rosy, and he has decided to take it - he tells a stunned 'Addy' that it is over between them. A shocked 'Addy's' identity is then finally revealed to the audience - it's waitress Lindsay Adams! Episode 7 (S01E07): 'You'll Be Back' | Tuesday 15th September 2015 This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 4th April 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 15th September 2015 (TDS time). This episode was published in Week 003 (TDS time). This episode contains no main story, insteading focusing on the development of several storylines. At Linford High, English teacher Rachel Hornby is concerned when victimised student Finn Walker complains of yet more bullying. Later, Rachel comments to Finn's friend and peer, Danielle Harvey, that she and Finn seem close, but cryptically that Danielle should keep an open mind about Finn, and try to find out more about him. Finn and Danielle later talk in the library, where she tries to get him to open up more about his past without being too obvious. Finn reveals that his living arrangement consists only of him and his dad, as his mother died in a car crash. At the end of the school day, Rachel spots Finn and Danielle together in a classroom, having been put on detention by another teacher for being late to a lesson. Rachel - who is Danielle's form tutor as well as her English teacher - informs a delighted Finn that he is being transferred to her form as of tomorrow. Danielle then fishes even more with FInn, but it seems she is a bit too obvious, as Finn becomes suspicious and loses his temper, a side to him Danielle had not seen before. Elsewhere, Lee Rogers tells friend and housemate Jack Matthews that he ended his affair with Lindsay Adams last night, and although she was upset, at least it is done. However, when Jack heads off to work, Lindsay herself emerges from upstairs, half-dressed and wearing one of Lee's shirts! He tells her last night was a mistake and they have to think of Rosy (his girlfriend and her best friend). However, Lindsay insists they just have to be more careful in future, and heads upstairs to get dressed, leaving Lee wondering what he can do next. Later, Lee admits to Jack that he slept with Lindsay again last night, and even though he now regrets that, Lindsay just will not get the message. So Jack advises a queasy Lee that there may only be one way of getting Lindsay out of the picture - telling Rosy the truth. Meanwhile, when Lindsay returns home, she claims to have a new boyfriend called Joseph to teasing housemates Rosy Lyons and Keeley Thompson. As the trio talk, Rosy reveals that her father's cancer has gone in to remission, and Rosy subsequently shares a cuddle with a sheepish Lindsay. At the garage, Tom Hornby - brother of Rachel - claims to Jack that Rachel has just given him a message that she won't be able to go out with Jack tonight, because her head of year has just sprung a meeting on her. When Jack asks why Rachel could not tell him herself, Tom claims he just happened to be texting Rachel and she was heading into the meeting itself there and then. At the salon, Fabulous!, co-owner Jason Warren finally broke the news to friend and fellow co-owner Lisa Wright that he was selling his share in order to buy the gym, Sweat, off its owner Hari Kapoor. But Lisa takes the news badly, especially as he admits the whole process will happen imminently, leaving Lisa little time to work out where the business goes from here. An upset Lisa later turned to husband Glen for comfort, but Glen too is feeling the pressure lately, as revealed in an earlier conversation with adopted son Liam Hardacre. Liam admitted he had had a change of heart and was now in favour of the third adoption idea, because as much as he likes the current family set up the way it is, he also acknowledges what good parents the Wrights are - and that has to be better for any kid than being 'stuck in a children's home'. Glen later goes to the flat of Anita Johnson - a friend who wants more - and confides in her. Anita claims that Lisa is being selfish by always turning to him; who looks after him? She then seizes an opportunity and shares a kiss with him, followed by mutual kisses. However, just as it seems things may turn sexual, Glen gets cold feet and tells Anita this was a 'mistake.' But Anita teases him that what is happening between them is 'meant to be'. As he walks off, her final words to him are 'You'll be back' - the title of the episode. Episode 8 (S01E08): 'Breaking Up' | Wednesday 16th September 2015 This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 11th April 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Wednesday 16th September 2015 (TDS time). The episode was published in Week 003 (TDS time). This was more of a day-to-day episode, with several stories progressing rather any major ones. Acting Hotel Republic manager Stephen Chapman and deputy acting manager Donna Lynch expressed confusion, but in different ways. Stephen told housemates Lee Rogers and Jack Matthews that he remained suspicious of Ed over Max's death, but said it was more of a gut instinct than anything overt. Meanwhile, Donna told her own housemates - Chandra Patel and Woody - that since she and Stephen shared their first kiss at Leicester St. Mary's Hospital on the day that Max Marshall (late boss of the hotel) died, he has not mentioned it since, leaving her unsure of what to do because things at the hotel are so sensitive at the moment, because of Max's death. Donna's friends advise that, while no time may be a right time, it might be best to leave it until after Max's funeral. At the Fabulous! ''salon, hairdresser '''Jason Warren' is trimming the hair of customer and friend Liz Doyle and they are chatting, when Jason's soon to be ex-business partner, Lisa Wright, returns from a break - and is soon winding him up with passive-agressive snarking at him leaving the business to buy a gym. Having tolerated such behaviour from Lisa for some time, Jason finally snaps and gives Lisa a verbal dressing down, before telling her he is off and will not becoming to work tomorrow. Wounded by his words, Lisa asks worried husband Glen if she is a 'bitch', as lately she only seems to rub people up the wrong way, and cannot seem to do anything right. Earlier on, Glen had told barmaid Anita Johnson at The Moonshine Inn last night were a 'mistake' that will not be repeated. Elsewhere, Lee told Jack at breakfast that he had made a big decision about the ongoing love triangle he had going with his girlfriend, Rosy Lyons, and his fling/Rosy's best friend, Lindsay Adams. In an unexpected move, Lee told a devastated Rosy that he was breaking up with her. Rosy struggled to understand this, with Lee waffling on about not being good enough for her. A heartbroken Rosy later broke the news to her friends and housemates, Lindsay, and Keeley Thompson. Whilst Lindsay played it cool in front of them, she was equally amazed by Lee's decision... The only other story covered in this episode was a brief scene involving Jack and the brother of his girlfriend, Tom Hornby. With Jack remaining suspicous of Tom's suspected attempts at keeping Rachel and Jack apart, the already strained relations they endured returned to outright hostility once again. Episode 9 (S01E09): 'Don't Bet On It!' | Thursday 17th September 2015 This episode was first published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 18th April 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Thursday 17th September 2015 (TDS time). This episode will be published in Week 003 (TDS time). Episode 10 (S01E10): 'Buried Secrets' | Tuesday 22nd September 2015 This episode will first be published on the Writers Express forum on Saturday 25th April 2015 (real time), although the episode itself is officially dated Tuesday 22nd September 2015 (TDS time). This episode will be published in Week 003 (TDS time).